


Stitches

by Paopu_Soriku



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paopu_Soriku/pseuds/Paopu_Soriku
Summary: Idek where I am going with this, but I hope yall enjoy.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 3





	Stitches

"Sora! Where are you?" I yelled, searching frantically for my boyfriend. We were in the Keyblade Graveyard, but had an unexpected encounter with Xehanort. I began to panic, Sora was nowhere to been seen. "Sora?!" I yelled louder, hoping he would answer. Suddenly, I hear a cry of terror in the distance. I ran in the direction of the cries, and saw Xehanort grabbing Sora's wrist forcefully. My eyes widen when my eyes met Sora's, and i ran in their direction.

"Come any closer and i'll kill him!" Xehanort threatened. I literally slid myself to a stop. "Xehanort! Leave him alone!" I yell desperately. "R-Riku..." Sora looked at me in worry and fear. Xehanort suddenly growls and causes something to throw me forward. "GRR-" He then proceeded to stab Sora straight in the chest, destroying his heart. Tears begin rolling down my face, and I charged at Xehanort. "XEHANORT!" I swung my keyblade in his direction, but he teleported away before I could hit him. "FUCK!" I screamed and fell to my knees. "Sora...i will avenge you."


End file.
